ehrdipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Subagel
Category:Races =Overview= Though not unfriendly or shielded from outsiders, very few non-Subagel have seen or explored their island nation outside of its ports. This is due to the fact that Subagel live high atop rocky mountains and canyons that are near-impossible to scale without being able to fly. Like the Ziegun, Subagel value and create great works of art, though they focus more on murals than sculptures. Subagel also focus on farming (Subendia is home to many a strange plant that grows in the high mountains) and hunting. Their country is run by a czar (emperor), though after the royal family and a few high nobles, the lines between classes is blurred, and it is not uncommon for a merchant or a farmer to be as wealthy as some nobles. Subagel are friendly with foreigners, though few venture from their homeland except those few winged-kin who have wanderlust, are on a reise, or wish to study overseas (often in Ziegun countries). Subagel strive to live in comfort, though they aren't as obsessed with it as the Drude are. Hard work is valued, and Subagel are one of the few nations in Ehrdi where arranged marriages are near nonexistent -- not that arranged marriages are immensely common everywhere (except for the Senjo who rarely marry outside of matchmaking), but Subagel prize romantic love far over economic and political needs, and outside of the royal family and noble class, predetermined marriages are virtually unheard of. Because of their high altitude, most Subagel dress very warmly for the cold atmosphere. However, some of their mountain ranges fall under the freezing line, and are actually quite moderate in temperature. Subagel living in these areas tend to dress much more lightly. Though they look similar to Humans, there are some features that set Subagel apart from the race. Obviously, there's their large, feathery wings that allow them to scale the skies (as well as a much lighter bone structure); their feathers are often black, brown, blue, or red, and very rarely white. Unlike Humans, Subagels' skin tones don't vary too widely -- their skin often ranges from a light cream tone to pale peach. Their hair color is a shade of blue, purple, or green, while their eyes are often gold, silvery, or coppery in color, and rarely jade green (which is often found only in Subagel with white wings). =Animals= More information on this section coming soon. =Art= More information on this section coming soon. =Children/Families= More information on this section coming soon. =Clergy= The Ortodoksal'nyi Church is a respected institution throughout the Subagel nation, and enjoys a steady flow of worshipers in its cathedrals, and a considerable amount of clerics, both male and female. While the Subagel nation is not officially a theocracy, the church still holds a great influence over politics and daily life. Ortodoksal'nyi priests and priestesses that are blessed enough by their goddess to be given divine powers often have healing abilities of varying strength. Divine spells that help banish evil spirits and other such things are sometimes found in more favored clerics. Though the potential for power abuse by the Church is high, there are thankfully few incidents of substantial exploitations committed by it. There are crooked priests and parishioners, but they rarely raise high enough in the ranks to cause a considerable disturbance. Part of the reason for this low amount of corruption is that the Ortodoksal'nyi Church requires its clerics seeking to rise in the ranks above local influence to go on a reise -- a spiritual journey around the world, especially to the other great peaks and mountain ranges outside its nation. The purpose of this journey is to seek spiritual enlightenment and guidance from the other high points in Ehrdi, and to experience the other altitudes of the world, in hopes that a greater appreciation of the Subagel's sky life can be achieved. It also serves to give the sojourner a better understanding and empathy for the other world's cultures -- While Subagel find life in the clouds a more spiritual way of living and their wings a blessing by their goddess, they do not think themselves superior to the other races. A reise opens one's eyes to the strengths and abilities of the other nations, and thus a greater understanding of the world and its inhabitants is gained. Subagel going on a reise are encouraged to make friends from other nations along the way. It is not uncommon for a Subagel cleric to take on a Datong friend/guardian (especially Datong druids) during their quest, since the Datong, while further away than the southern end of Vestin, have a long history of friendly interaction with the Subagel, and share a similar lifestyle of reaching towards the heavens in their large treehouses. A reise is completed after the Subagel has been on their journey for at least five years and has visited all six of Ehrdi's highest peaks outside of the Subagel nation. They are expected to bring a token (often a unique mineral or plant) from each peak and share their experiences in the other nations as proof of their accomplishments. =Clothing= More information on this section coming soon. =Common Classes= More information on this section coming soon. =Education= More information on this section coming soon. =Festivals= More information on this section coming soon. =Food= More information on this section coming soon. Vegetables More information on this section coming soon. Fruits More information on this section coming soon. Grains More information on this section coming soon. Dairy More information on this section coming soon. Meat and Fish More information on this section coming soon. =Housing= The Subagel are creatures of the mountains and air, and thus build housing appropriate to such a lifestyle. Much of their architecture raises several stories high -- often at least three floors and some palaces as much as thirty -- and are built out of materials that resist the cold, winds and last even in thinner atmosphere. Mansions and palaces of nobles and royalty tend to be built atop the highest mountain peaks, while homes of peasants and other commoners are built into mountainsides in the higher elevations and canyon walls in the lower elevations. Subagel prefer to be closer to the skies, and thus only some of the poorest of Subagel have houses with one story -- even the most humble farmers can manage a house with two or three floors, even if each floor consists of only a couple of rooms, or even a single room. Common materials used in Subagel architecture include sterk wood and common stone. Wood is still used in the structures of more elaborate homes, but sparingly -- marble and rarer stones are more common.